


Hxppxnxss

by orphan_account



Category: Saturday Night Live RPF, Weekend Update (SNL)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Gay For You, Heavy Petting, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 16:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3074657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stefon and Anderson break up. Stefon calls Seth and asks him to come over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hxppxnxss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MadameExpendable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameExpendable/gifts).



> I wrote this as a challenge to see if I could write a fic before the new year. I'm publishing this on 12-31-14 @ 11:30 P.M.

“Anderson, stop. I changed my mind.”

Stefon pulls away from Anderson’s warm, pink lips. He looks a little disappointed, but unsurprised.

“There's someone else, isn't there?”

Stefon bites his lower lip and looks away. He fiddles with the cuff of his sleeve.

“Kind of.”

He can’t exactly call what he and Seth have a “relationship.” But it’s there. There’s something. It’s enough to keep Anderson out of his bed.

“Oh. Well, I want you to be happy, and if you’re not happy with me, I’ll stay out of your hair,” he assures Stefon.

It kind of hurts to hear because Anderson is so smart and funny and sweet, but he’s not _Seth_. There’s no reason why he and Anderson couldn't quickly become New York’s hottest couple, but it doesn’t make sense to force it.

“I’ll see myself out,” Anderson says when Stefon doesn’t respond.

“I’m sorry,” Stefon says.

Anderson pauses in the doorway.

“Follow your heart. If it leads to me, great. If not, then at least you’ll be happy…Take care, okay?”

Stefon chokes back tears.

“Thanks.”

There’s a terrible lump in his throat as he watches Anderson walk out of his bedroom and hears the apartment door open and close.

Stefon grabs his phone from his bedside table and calls Seth Meyers’ cell. Stefon silently begs him to answer the phone because he's kind of freaking out right now. On the fourth ring, Seth answers.

“Hey, Stefon. What’s up?”

Stefon smiles at the sound of his voice and breathes a sigh of relief.

“Do you think you could come over…tonight? Now?”

There’s a pause and some whispers on the other end. It sounds like he’s excusing himself.

“Are you okay? Did something happen?”

“I know I should’ve called Gay-my Poehler, but he’s probably busy, and Anderson was over tonight, but it all turned into a mess, so…”

“Anderson was over?”

Stefon smirks. Was that a spark of jealousy in his tone? That was new. It kind of made him feel a little better.

“Yeah, well, we were making out, but I told him to leave. And now I’m calling you.”

“Making out?”

“Look, I can call always call someone else. I heard that Bill Hader is back in town.”

“No, no, no, I’ll be right there. Give me twenty minutes, okay?”

Stefon smiles and wipes away the last traces of tears.

“Okay.”

“I’ll be there soon, Stefon.”

“I know you will, Seth Meyers.”

Stefon hangs up his phone. This time when he cries, he can honestly say that it’s with nothing but relief.

After several deep breathing and extreme mantra exercises, Stefon feels calmer, though his heart does beat a little faster when he hears a knock at his apartment door. Stefon opens it and finds a worried-looking Seth Meyers.

“Hey, Stefon, are you—?”

“You’re here!”

Stefon throws his arms around Seth’s neck and plants several kisses on his cheek before dragging Seth the rest of the way into his apartment.

“I like what you’ve done with the place,” Seth praises, glancing around. “You painted.”

“I got tired of blue and grey. It was drab and sad. I wanted it to be fab and rad.”

“It certainly is.”

Seth is patient. Stefon is confident that he won’t question him on why he’s here until Stefon is 100% ready to talk about it, even if he is dying of curiosity. And Stefon falls just a little bit more in love with him because of it.

Stefon opens a bottle of boysenberry passion fruit wine and ushers Seth to sit down. Seth takes a sip with a grimace, but politely keeps his opinions to himself. He doesn’t want to upset Stefon any more than he might already be.

Stefon takes a large swallow of the bittersweet wine before taking a deep breath and speaking his mind.

“I made Anderson Cooper leave tonight for a very important reason.”

“Look, it’s none of my business what you two—”

Stefon puts up his hand.

“Seth Meyers, please. I need you to listen to me. Okay?”

“Okay.”

“I made him leave because I’m in love with you, Seth Meyers.”

Seth’s eyes widen and his lips part, struggling to find words to say.

“I know you don’t love me. I know you’re straight, and I’m anything but. I know you’re famous, and I’m basically a scene kid in your eyes. But I need you to know how I feel. And what I feel is my heart racing and my fingers trembling and my cock twitching and stomach shivering every time I see you. I lose control of my mind and body when I’m around you faster than any drug I’ve ever tried. A homeless mascot once tried to sell me something he called ‘Hxppxnxss’ but nothing compares to the way I feel when I’m around you. I just wanted you to know before you decided you never wanted to see me again.”

Wordlessly, Seth stands. He silently walks over to Stefon, whose eyes widen as he tries to figure out what Seth is going to do to him. Seth reaches out gentle hands to cup Stefon’s face in his hands.

“Seth, what—?”

This time, it is Seth’s lips that cover his. It is Seth’s hands that cup his jaw and run through his hair. It is Seth’s legs that straddle him on the couch. And it is Stefon’s hands that grip Seth’s hips and ass, encouraging _morefasternow_ from the man he’s dreamed about for years.

“You’re so hard right now,” Seth murmurs in his ear before tonguing inside.

Stefon gasps at the unexpected lick.

“So are you.”

Not to be outdone, Stefon sticks his hands down the back of Seth pants to grab his ass. He earns a quiet moan for his efforts.

“Are you thinking about fucking me?” Seth asks against Stefon’s jaw. “Or are you thinking of me fucking you?”

Stefon files away the fact that Seth is a switch to be fully examined at a later date. 

“I’m just happy you’re here with me. That we’re together.”

“I love you, Stefon. I love you. I’m happy we’re together too.”

Stefon decides that if he died right then and there that it would be just fine with him. Though he certainly would _prefer_ to stay alive to enjoy much, much more of Seth Meyers’ wonderful company.

Stefon gets a little distracted when Seth moves his hips in such a way that their cocks rub up against each other, and god, Seth feels huge. He removes his grip on Seth’s rear to see just what Seth’s packing.

“I knew you’d have a fat cock, Seth Meyers,” Stefon husks. “Your suits don’t hide very much and neither do your mom jeans.”

Seth chuckles. So he hadn't been imagining that Stefon checked out his junk on a regular basis. Figures.

“It’ll feel even bigger when it’s inside you.”

“Fuuuuuck,” Stefon moans, head tilting back.

Seth uses this opportunity to suck on his creamy neck, and Stefon’s eyes fall shut. His hands run up under Stefon’s shirt and toys with his pert nipples before running his nails up and down Stefon’s torso.

“No penetration on the first date,” Stefon says, finger in the air. “It’s my rule.”

“Is heavy petting on a first date okay?”

Stefon opens his eyes.

“With the way this is going, it’s practically a requirement.”

Seth smiles and gives Stefon a peck on cheek.

“Anything that will make you happy, Stefon.”

“I guess you could say happiness has fallen into my lap.”

Seth rolls his eyes at Stefon’s ridiculous pun, but he’s kind of so in love right now that he decides to let this one slide.


End file.
